Mike the Scarecrow vs Ticci Toby
W sumie na kogo my tutaj czekamy? - zapytał się znudzony Hoodie. - Pewnie na jakieś dziecko... - odrzekł Toby. - Slender sam porywa dzieci - stwierdził Masky - nie potrzebuje nas do tak banalnych misji - No ta... - powiedział Hoodie - kazał nam tutaj na kogoś czekać - ciągnął Hoodie - powiedział, że ma on nietypowy wygląd i od razu go poznamy - Znowu na Woodsa polujemy? - spytał się Ticci Toby - nie pokonamy go - W sumie... - zmienił temat Hoodie - gdzie jest Clockwork? Cała trójka popatrzyła się na siebie. Faktycznie Clockwork nie było. - Czujecie? - zapytał się Ticci Toby - smród jakby się cos paliło - Nie sądzisz chyba... - powiedział Masky. - Nie - zaprzeczył Toby - ona to by się darła - stwierdził Toby - Hoodie - rozkazał - idź zobaczyć co się tak pali. - Jak trzeba... - odpowiedział Hoodie odbezpieczając pistolet. * - No oczywiście... - myślał Mike - chciał człowiek uczciwie zmasakrować kogoś z zaskoczenia, a tu jakaś Clockwork się napatoczy i wszystko zepsuje - myślał dalej Mike patrząc się na przebraną za strach na wróble, ukrzyżowaną i płonącą Clockwork - i tak wykończę resztę panie Thin. Od pewnego czasu Mike zauważył, że proxy Slendera są tam gdzie on. Strach na Wróble wiedział, co Slender zamierza. Chciał uczynić z Mike'a jednego z jego proxych. Mike wcale nie chciał być czyimś proxym. - Slender może być najwyżej moim proxym - myślał Mike - ale chyba nie zasługuje na taki zaszczyt. Mike szybko odszedł od palącej się Clockwork. Zaszył jej usta, więc nie wrzeszczała, ale smród dało się poczuć co znaczy, że zaraz ktoś tu przyjdzie. Strach na Wróble szybko wszedł na drzewo. Chciał, musiał zobaczyć ich miny kiedy zobaczą swoją byłą przyjaciółkę. Po chwili ujrzał Hoodie'go. * Hoodie dotarł do miejsca z którego było czuć smród. Przed sobą ujrzał spalony strach na wróble. - Strach na Wróble w lesie? - pomyślał Hoodie i nagle przeszły go zabójcze myśli. Zdarł stare szmaty ze strachu. Faktycznie było tam ludzkie ciało, ale nie był pewien, czy to Clockwork. Popatrzył się na twarz spalonego człowieka. W jednym oczodole był zegar. Hoodie wiedział jak bolesna musiała być ta śmierć. Wiedział też, że ten, który zamordował Clockwork może się tu czaić, więc szybko pobiegł do reszty. * Kiedy Hoodie uciekł Mike wreszcie mógł wybuchnąć śmiechem. Bawiło go to. Bawiła go mina Hoodie'go. I wiedział, że będzie bawić go mina Masky'ego i Toby'ego kiedy tu przyjdą, a przyjdą na pewno. Teraz tylko z kosą w ręku czekał. * Hoodie biegł jak najszybciej się dało. Myślał, że zabójca Clockwork go goni. Wreszcie dysząc dotarł do reszty. - Co jest? - spytał Toby - znalazłeś Clockwork? - Po części - odrzekł Hoodie nadal dysząc. - Co to znaczy po części?! - spytał się zaniepokojony Toby. - W sensie jej ciało... Toby zrobił się wściekły. - Gdzie? - spytał takim głosem, że Masky'ego i Hoodie'go przeszły dreszcze. - Zaprowadzę - powiedział Hoodie. * Mike usłyszał kroki. Pierwszy ukazał mu się Toby. Za nim byli ledwo idący Masky i Hoodie. Toby patrzył się na ukrzyżowane i spalone ciało Clockwork. Masky i Hoodie usiedli. Toby patrzył się na nią przez parę minut, kiedy nagle jego wzrok skierował się na niego. - Ups - pomyślał Mike, po czym zeskoczył z drzewa i zaczął uciekać. Nie bał się. Traktował to jako taktyczne wycofanie. Toby krzyknął coś do Masky'ego i Hoodie'go i cała trójka biegła za nim. Mike tylko się śmiał tak głośno że cała zgraja to słyszała bardzo dzobrze. * Gonili go. Tobi był strasznie wkurwiony. Ten cholerny strach na wróble zabił Clockwork. Nie zamierzał mu odpuścić. Po chwili Mike zniknął mu z oczu. - Cholera - zaklął Toby rozglądając się - wiecie gdzie on jest? Masky i Hoodie pokiwali przecząco głowami. Nagle zza drzewa wyszedł ten strach na wróble. - Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał się Toby - lubie znać imiona moich przyszłych ofiar. - Nazywam się Mike - powiedział - a wy jesteście Masky, Hoodie i Ticci Toby,a ta którą spaliłem to była Clockwork. - Nasze imiona nie są tajemnicą - powiedział Hoodie. - Dobra, koniec gadania - powiedział Toby - A pierdol się - odrzekł Mike. Hoodie zaczął strzelać do Mike'a z pistoletu. Strach na Wróble trochę podbiegł do niego i wbił swoją kosę w ziemię, po czym szybko na nią wskoczył, odbił się od niej wyrywając ją tym samym z ziemi nogami i podrzucił ją, a następnie w w powietrzu złapał ją i wbił ją w głowę Hoodie'mu. Szybko wziął jego pistolet i zaczął strzelać w Toby'ego i Masky'ego. Udało mu się postrzelić Toby'ego w nogę, ale ten nie czuł bólu, więc tylko go to spowolniło. Skończyła mu się amunicja Mike szybko podbiegł do Masky'ego z kosą. Ticci Toby chciał rzucić się na Mike'a, przez ranę w nodze był wolniejszy. Mike wykonał szybki zamach swoją kosą podcinając Masky'emu nogi. Masky padł na kolana, a Mike podciął mu gardło śmiejąc się. Toby został Z Mike'm sam na sam. - J-Jak? - powiedział ze łzami w oczach Toby. - Mogliśmy nie walczyć - powiedział Mike. - To ty zabiłeś Clockwork! - A po co tu jesteście? - Mieliśmy polecenie od Slendera, żeby tu poczekać na kogoś. - Tym kimś miałem być ja Slender chce, żebym został jego proxem - powiedział, a następnie wpadł w śmiech. - Zakończmy to. Toby rzucił się na Mike'a z siekierą. Mike wykonał szybki unik i kontratakował. Szybko się zamachnął podcinając Toby'emu brzuch. Toby w odwecie wbił Strachowi na Wróble siekierę w udo. Mike zawył z bólu. Walczyli ze sobą. Raz jeden wygrywał raz drugi. Ich rany były bardzo liczne. Ledwo co stali. Ledwo co trzymali swoje bronie. -Kurwa - powiedział Toby - I co boli? - spytał się Mike, po czym wykonał zamach podcinając Toby'emu nogi. Ten padł na kolana. Mike miał już wykonać zamach. Toby miał zginąć jak Masky kiedy między nimi wybuchła jakaś energia. W miejscu wybuchu stał Slenderman - Dość - wrzasnął takim głosem, że nawet Mike'a przeszły dreszcze - P-panie - zająkał się przerażony Toby - J-ja... - Tobą zajmę się później - odrzekł Slender - Witaj M... - urwał widząc brak stracha na wróble - gdzie on jest? - Nie wiem - powiedział leżący Toby Slender popatrzył się na pole bitwy i na ciała Masky'ego i Hoodie'go. - Zawiodłem się na was - powiedział Slender po czym zniknął Toby usiadł na zimnej glebie i kaszlnął krwią. Uniósł głowę w górę i znieruchomiał. Stał nad nim Mike. -Taki słaby - Powiedział i zaczął się śmiać. -Ty potworze! - Wrzasnął Toby. -Jaki tam potwór Mike jestem. -Uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozrywać ciało Tobiego. Po raz pierwszy Tobi czuł ból... i po raz ostatni. Kategoria:Fanpasta